The Walking Dead: 1000 years behind Ep1
by Nicholas.Serina
Summary: "Found"
1. The Walking Dead: 1000 years behind Ep1

This is a simulation…

Everything you are about to experience is not real, and will never be able to be recreated inside of true reality.

The memories you accumulate will be saved on our central servers and will be reviewed by an employee to assure to customer quality assurance.

Your player files will now be sent to the NSA's main proxy server, and you will begin a new save file.

Loading…

Loading…

Loading…

Error: 404 Player not found. Please restart and try reconnecting…

Error: 9823-D Player ping is unresponsive

Player ping:

N/a

N/a

983ms

836ms

348ms

Player {} Connection reestablished.

Loading player files onto server number 29756B

Server 29756B Is Non-responsive.

Attempting to backup player file

Loading…

Backup server is Non-responsive.

Error: Boot files are corrupt

Attempting to boot from previous backup

No previous backup found.

Error: Program cannot run due to corrupt boot files.

End Process: ALL

Process will not end.

Execute virus detection.

This server is now inactive due to external forces.

Shutting down…

I regained consciousness shortly after only to find that there was an absence of power in the building that I was in. A few of them where scrambling about trying to figure out what caused the power to shut down. I looked around at my surroundings to find that my left arm was wrapped in some kind of medical bandage. I hear something faint outside:

"We need to find out if something shorted out the main power grid. Then we will know how much of town is without power."

"Alright notify the runners and make sure that there is fuel in reserve, incase our main supply ran out and shut down the generators.

These people run a town? How could they generate enough power for an entire town? My group was held out in an old school. We had fortification there, and just enough power to run the security cameras, and even that was difficult keeping up with gasoline demands.

It makes me wonder… What else do they have? A constant food supply? Would they even need guns with the area they seem to have? Whatever it is I need to find my way out of here and I wont be able to it without my gear that they took when I came in. I had a backpack, with a couple of mags to my m-4, as well as some medical supplies, a jacket, and a tent.

I was on a supply run for my group when I ran into them. Three men and three women. A large man with red hair seemed to be their leader, as he was the one that gave the other five all of the orders.

I search around the room that I was in after the area was cleared of people, in attempt to scavenge something useful. I found a watch, a key card, and a pocketknife. Its not much but I will have to make it work I suppose. I look down at the watch and it reads:

1:47 pm November 14th 2028

I confirm this with a clock on the wall, as well as an old fashion calendar on the desk near the table I was on.

I reach my hand slowly for the door, when I hear someone pass by. I creak the door open to see if there was just one person, and it was. A man wearing a white lab coat had walked passed the door, and as I saw him turn left at the end of the hallway I figured if someone knew what was going on it would be him, so I slowly left the safety of my experimentation lab to follow him.

He led me up the building to the roof, where there was a (as the sign above the door said) Sky-Garden Section D. It was truly amazing to see a community who had been able to stay sustained for this long since the outbreak, when the rest of the world was set back a thousand years, this town seemed… normal.

I snuck behind an air conditioner block near the corner of the rooftop while the man in the white lab coat recessed back into the building from the roof access. After I realized I was alone, I crept out of my hiding spot and looked around the roof. These people had legitimate crops on the tops of most of the buildings. I was on the roof that held some of their fruits. I ate a few grapes off of the vine hanging off the edge of a honeycomb-patterned plastic grid. I looked across the town from the roof I was on, I could see most of the town. They were right, it was a town. They had secured the border of what used to be most of Riverview Fl. More so the Fishhawk area, which if you lived here before the outbreak was a town in itself.

I saw a few buildings over an entire building's roof was dedicated to solar light panels. There were a few people in the area, but they seemed to be less interested in the solar setup and more fixed to something else inside of the building across the street.

I took some more food and made my way back inside, and back into the room that I had originally been in. It was unchanged so I know that nobody came in to check on me. I heard someone scream:  
>"Walkers in D! Everyone get out now!"<p>

"Shit!" I said under my breath. I creaked the door open again to find one man, the same one from before running from a small group of walkers. I opened the door and stabbed one of the walkers in the head with my small knife, and kicked another one down that was getting too close.

"What the fuck are you doing out of your room kid? How did you even get out?" The man said as we were both running downstairs toward the buildings exit.

"The door was unlocked and I saw you before. I followed you up to the sky gard-"

The man had tripped and fell down the stairs.

"Are you ok? Get up man! Hurry!" I screamed.

"Thanks, Here…" he said quickly

The man handed me a loaded gun.

"Take 'em out kid!"

I shot a few of them and there was only one left when the gun ran out of ammunition. A woman wearing a blood stained lime green tank top and cargo shorts.

"She's fresh." I pointed out

The look on this man's face was of pure despair.

"She was my wife…"

The man took my pocketknife right out of my hand and stabbed the woman again, and again, crying.

"Follow me." The man said wearingly as the tears kept rolling down his face.

"My name is Eugene. I am the lead scientist here. I am in charge of building D, which is our research department."

"What are you researching?" I enquired

The man pointed at my arm.

"You were bit." He said calmly "We research the infection. How people turn. What the virus really is."

My expression turned from relieved to serious very quickly.

"So y-you mean I was bitten… How… how long do I have? Where is the rest of my group? Why am I still alive?!"

"You should be fine kid. Let me explain it all to you." He reassured.

"The bite isn't what makes you turn, its just the middle man if you will."

We approached the entrance of a building marked "A"

"Here, this is our central power grid. There are thousands of car batteries hooked up to a few dozen generators that get their immediate power through the solar panels that if they were to break, would turn on the generators through a bypass. Now the problem we're having is that the bypass isn't working, that's why everything is down."

We walked up the stairs and Eugene continues:

" Anyway… The bite is just the middleman. The bite is just a way to kill you. But not by infection of the walker virus. What is the symptoms that you associate with someone after the get bitten?"

"Well…"

I had to think about this for a minute. Back to all of the people that we lost in the last ten years. All the way back to my mother, The first person that was close to me that died.

"Fever. Fatigue, Migraines.-"

"Exactly! All of the symptoms of the flu right?" He led on

"Well yea but what does that mean? " I asked eagerly

" What do you take when you have the flu?" He asked with a cunning smile on his face.

"So if you give someone enough of the right medication then it can stop the person from turning. We have people here who have been bitten upwards of 3 or 4 times and live to tell the tale. That's why you got to keep your hand too. I'm sure you had to amputate someone's arm or leg after a bite because you didn't know right?"

It was at this moment that I knew I would have to get back to my group and tell them the information that had only a few moments ago changed how my people would live for the rest of their lives. But these people are too valuable to just leave. I need to keep them around.


	2. The Walking Dead: 1000 years behind Ep2

"Hey, we want to run a few more tests to make sure you aren't allergically reacting to any of the medication we gave you, but you saved my life and I need to repay you for that. You aren't one of the patients anymore. I need to know if you want to be a part of the group." Eugene explained

"I need to find my people. I'm who everyone looks up to and they expect me back soon." I said in response.

The run that I had planned on was to a hardware store to retrieve some chain, among a few other things to repair a breached gate in the northern side of the school we where staying in as well as scavenge for fuel. It wasn't as big of a deal because there was another stronger gate blocking the walkers from getting into the school.

"Can you get me back there? This new science that you discovered will change how people live. Life expectancy. Children can grow up, and people could grow old… You must know Eugene. People are more afraid of a walker on a chain than a gun in their face."

"Look it isn't my decision it's Ricks. He's our leader here. He has done this before and people died because of it." Eugene said

Eugene took me back down to the town hall, at the far end of town, the town hall was marked "Z"

"This is the far end of town. "Z" is our town hall here. It keeps it orderly and makes it easier to refer to what a building does, or is for. That's why we mark 'em"

Eugene walked in before me and addressed someone:

"Carl, Where's Rick at?"

Carl was someone a bit younger than me. Maybe 19. One eye was covered my a shade lens, perhaps he had lost it… You see that kind of thing a lot these days.

"Yea he's upstairs, working on something with the power outage. You should be able to go up.

We go upstairs and knock on a large what double door.

"Hey Grimes! You in their?" Eugene said loudly

"Eugene? What is it. Come in the door is unlocked."

Ricks voice was deep. He sounded like he's seen some serious shit. The building wasn't much of a town hall. Actually it used to be a library. I assume that it would be appropriate for such a place.

"This man saved "D" from the outbreak and he has a request that I couldn't make happen without running it by you first." Eugene began

"This is Nick? Hello, My name is Rick, I'm the leader here at the Fish Hawk safe zone."

Rick was a man of average height, who had his hair slicked back slightly. He wore a worn brown leather jacket, with black pants. He had a Colt Python on his side and seemed a lot like me.

"I need to get back to my group. My people need me and the science that you have given me will change how we live for the rest of this thing.

"What do you mean the rest of this thing?" Rick questioned

"The shit hit the fan 15 years ago and the cleanup crew hasn't showed up yet!" Rick became angry.

"Let me show you something Nick." Rick walked over to a book shelf and removed a worn, dark red notebook.

"I started this notebook a few years after it started. Almost filled Nick! Almost filled!"

Rick threw the book onto the desk in front of me.

The book was filled with names.

"Who are these people?"

Shane

Lori grimes – perhaps his sister or his wife.

T-dog

Hershel Greene

"Are these your people? " I looked at Rick.

"Im sorry… But you know better than I that you have the power to fix a lot of what people are going through."

"Nick you don't remember when we picked you up do you?" Rick asked, already knowing the answer.

"No ,But I remember Eugene, he was there, and a larger man with red hair. That woman in "D" She was there too…" I tried to reclaim my memory but the effort was futile.

"We took those memories out." Rick said

Unsure of what he meant I recalled the power outage that the town is currently faced with.

"Is that what your servers are for? why did you have people connected to them? Is that all part of your research?"

I became a bit anxious as I hadn't seen technology on this caliber in some time.

"We use them to store and study peoples memories." Eugene began:

"As we all know when someone dies, as long as their brain isn't destroyed, they turn. But what does that do to a persons memories? Are you still you after you turn?

There was a short silence.

"Look kid. We aren't trying to hurt anyone here. We are trying to solve moral dilemmas. Have we been slaughtering people that where still alive in some capacity? Or are these things truly as they seem."

"Rick you need to get me back to my people. Now. I cant leave them back a thousand years behind." I exclaimed powerfully

"Give him a truck, and some supplies. Nick. You and your people are welcome back here whenever you like. As far as I'm concerned you're one of us."

Rick stood up and began to leave, turned around and said:

"Theres a guy named Daryl with a crossbow. Talk to him and tell him Rick said to give you the frontier."

"Thank you. For everything."

I looked over at Eugene and handed him his gun back

"Thanks kid. Come with me, I have something a bit better for you.

Eugene brought me to the building marked "G"

""G" for guns, Ha! Come on in, I think you might like this one. Abraham! Get your ass out here!"

The man that came out from the back room had red hair. With an overly manly handlebar mustache. I remember now! He told Abraham to "Get his ass out here" when they found me.

Eugene hands me a metal baseball bat with barbed wire wielded around it.

"A long time ago, a lot of people where afraid of this thing. He called it Lucille."

He looked disappointed. As if he wanted Lucille. Like it was some status of power, or respect that wielding this particular bat made you a better leader.

"Thank you. Really I mean it. You have given me more than I could have ever expected to receive from people just yesterday I didn't know if they where intending to kill me."

I shook hands with Eugene and Abraham, and left the building. I wandered around for a few minutes before making my way to the front gates to meet Daryl for the truck and the supplies.

"You Daryl?" I called out, as he was the one cleaning out the backseat of the truck

"That's me. Here, take this." He hands me a gym bag

"You've got a couple of handguns with plenty of ammo in the green bag, Medical supplies in the red bag, and 2500 ft. of the strongest chain we got in the bed there alright? Noah will be here in a couple of minutes; he's just packing his shit."

Daryl began to walk away when I realized what he just said.

"Noah? Who's that? Why is he coming with me?" I asked

"He is Eugene's right hand man. He knows everything Eugene does, and then some. If your group is more that two people than he's worth having around. Trust me."

Daryl went onto what I presumed to be his motorcycle and drove off

"Nick?' I heard a young sounding voice behind me

"Noah I assume. I heard you will be coming with me?"

I study Noah for the few minutes that we talk. He was black, and slender but muscular, not just skinny. Noah tells me that he is twenty-eight and has been a scientist for the group ever since they became the leaders of the Alexandria safe zone up north. He tells me he was a senior in high school before everything happened so long ago, as was I. We where the same age and had more in common than I would have originally thought.

He told me that his family stayed together in the two years before the government crumbled and "the fan was hit with a heaping pile of shit" as he put it.

We both get into the "2020" Nissan frontier, with some kind of spiked bumper guard wielded to the front end. The truck was already filled with gas, and started up just like it would on the lot in 2007, the real year this vehicle came out came out. The reason they called this truck a "2020" was the fact that it had some upgrades that could perhaps help someone who was in the apocalypse. All open areas where sealed water tight, And the engine was upgraded to a quiet v6 with skid plates and 4x4.

"Its going to be a long drive home, bro. Take some snacks."

I perch Lucille on my shoulder and look at the truck. This is going to be a new world order.


End file.
